


wounds open to see

by ale93 (pioggiaviola)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s12e19 The Future, M/M, Pining Dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/ale93
Summary: "I only wish he felt the same way."





	wounds open to see

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Non c’è un suono in cucina. Tutto è fastidiosamente calmo. Odia quando è così. Odia la luce soffusa sulla sua testa, le bottiglie e i libri sul tavolo. Così, si alza per servirsi un’altra bevuta; brinda a se stesso. A chi altro, se no. E con chi.  
   
È a quel punto che il libro su cui sta cercando informazioni sui Nephilim smette di avere senso e diventa un ammasso di segni sconnessi che non ha nessuna voglia di decifrare.  
   
E la birra messicana che sta bevendo lascia un retrogusto amaro sulla lingua che gli dà la nausea. Ma la finisce comunque.  
   
È una via di fuga dai pensieri. È una compagnia.  
   
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sono seduti al tavolo, tutti e tre, come in un quadretto familiare. C’è persino il cartone di una pizza finita, al centro._  
   
_Dean avrebbe dovuto smettere di bere tre o quattro bicchieri fa. Intercetta lo sguardo di Sam;_ dovresti darci un taglio, _dice la sua faccia._  
   
_Ma Cas è seduto lì di fronte, i primi bottoni della camicia aperti, le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti, il trench dimenticato sullo schienale della sedia. Stasera, Cas beve e sorride ad una battuta di Sam sulle gioie della vita da cacciatori, ed ha qualcosa nello sguardo che lo rende diverso. Non c’è sangue sulle sue mani o sui suoi vestiti. Non è ferito. Non è di ritorno da una battaglia._  
   
_È solo Cas._  
   
_Con il collo arrossato dall’alcol e una macchia di sugo sulla manica. L’accenno di rughe sulla fronte accentuato dalla luce. E' l’immagine più vera di lui che Dean abbia collezionato negli anni._  
   
_E Sam ha ragione: dovrebbe darci un taglio._  
  
_Distoglie lo sguardo un attimo prima che Cas lo incroci. E beve, beve, beve, e_  
   
_dannazione,_  
   
dovresti restare, è mille volte più facile quando sei qui, _vorrebbe dire. Sono queste le parole che pungono sul fondo della sua gola._  
   
_Ed è per questo che ha bisogno di restare aggrappato alla sua birra._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Per settimane, non ha fatto altro che questo. Dannarsi sui libri, immagazzinare dati su dati. Ricordarsi di avere fame solo a notte fonda quando lo stomaco non resiste più, e drogarsi di grassi saturi. Evitare Sam. Fingere che le sparizioni di Cas non gli facciano più nessun effetto.  
   
Questa è la vita.  
   
Ma il fatto è che è più difficile tirare avanti con le solite stronzate, a notte fonda. Quando il resto del bunker è buio e la luce della lampada è puntata solo su di lui, non sa più perché dovrebbe continuare a farlo. Quando non c’è nessun altro intorno, sente una tensione nei muscoli, e piccoli, fastidiosi pensieri gli solleticano il cervello. Ha voglia di tirare fuori il cellulare, e comporre il numero a memoria, solo per ridere di se stesso per le dieci chiamate a vuoto delle ultime due notti–  
  
la facilità con cui si lascia vincere da quella voglia è patetica.  
   
Quindi fa partire la telefonata. La segreteria ci mette solo due squilli a scattare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_È come vederlo andare in pezzi. A volte il macigno sulle spalle di Cas si dissolve per lasciarlo respirare, a volte lo schiaccia fino a cambiargli l’espressione. Dean riesce a vederlo chiaramente._  
   
  
  
_Non ha dovuto chiedergli di restare per la notte. Cas lo aveva guardato dritto in faccia, sembrava calmo. “Se per te – per_ voi _va bene”, aveva detto._  
_Sam gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla. “Ehi. È casa tua. Non devi neanche dirlo.”_  
   
_È stato facile. La stanza di Cas è sempre stata là ad aspettarlo. Dean ha dovuto solo portare qualche coperta – di cui non c’era alcun bisogno, e vestiti puliti. Non sa perché, ma ha dovuto._  
   
_“Grazie”, dice Cas, seduto sul materasso. Sembra esausto. E ubriaco. Ma probabilmente è Dean ad essere ubriaco e ad immaginarsi tutto. “Mi sento davvero bene qui. Mi sento a casa.”_  
   
_Dean non risponde. Dovrebbe alzare i tacchi e andare a prendere l’ennesima birra._  
   
Quindi perché non ti decidi a restare?  
   
_Dean non risponde, ma Cas deve comunque leggergli in faccia ogni cosa, perché è così che funziona tra loro due._  
   
_Ed è come vederlo andare in pezzi.  
  
“E’ così, Dean” insiste Cas, “è la verità.”_  
   
_E forse è davvero la verità, ma questo non cambia niente._  
   
_“Ci vediamo domani mattina”, dice Dean, premendo la mano sullo stipite della porta. Deve andare. Adesso. “Spero.”_  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
– Questa è la segreteria di Castiel. Per favore, lasciate un messaggio. Perché è così che funzionano le segreterie, suppongo.  
   
   
La voce, attraverso il telefono, risulta metallica. Un po’ distorta, ma non del tutto. C’è sempre quella nota bassa nel suo tono, come se Castiel avesse una tosse perenne ad arrochirgli la voce.  
   
_Rispondi al telefono e basta._  
   
Tutt’ad un tratto, si rende conto di quanto sia ridicolo. Stasera, e tutte le altre notti in cui non ha fatto che telefonare e cercarlo e scrivergli, sapendo che Cas non avrebbe risposto. È ridicolo che abbia chiamato più di venti obitori in cerca di un tizio in trenchcoat.  
   
Dovrebbe imparare a fingere meglio con se stesso. Dovrebbe arrendersi.  
   
Questa è la vita.  
   
Ed è una merda.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_È una mattina come un’altra, come potrebbe essere in una casa qualunque. Il bacon frigge in padella, Sam legge le notizie online, la macchina del caffè emette un bip nell’esatto istante in cui Cas mette piede in cucina._  
   
_E i Led Zeppelin suonano a tutto volume dallo stereo._  
   
_È un venerdì mattina. Dean non ne aveva uno così da, circa, ventotto anni._  
   
_“Cas”, dice. E lo fa sorridendo. Perché è venerdì, e hanno dormito tutti sotto lo stesso tetto, perché Cas è lì in carne e ossa. E Dean ha bisogno di dimenticarsi di quanto sia stato stupido comportarsi come un bambino in cerca di attenzioni. “Dovresti prenderti un po’ di caffè, perché, seriamente, Cas. Hai una faccia orribile.”_  
   
_Sam alza gli occhi al cielo, ma agli angoli della sua bocca c’è l’accenno di un sorriso._  
   
_“Ti ringrazio per la premura, Dean”, risponde Cas truce._  
   
_Dean ride. Ed è… liberatorio. Forse solo un po’ malinconico, stando alla fitta che sente nel petto. Perché-_ dovrebbe essere così più spesso. Abbiamo bisogno di questo. Io ho bisogno di questo.  
   
_Ma non importa._  
   
_Cas è qui. Sam è qui. Niente importa._  
   
_“Questo tipo di musica va necessariamente ascoltata ad un volume così alto?” chiede Cas, buttando giù un’intera tazza di caffè come fosse acqua fresca. E sembrerebbe quasi sinceramente curioso, se non fosse che Dean_ conosce _il suo sarcasmo da stronzetto._  
   
_“Ehi”, dice, puntandogli l’indice contro. “Questa non è musica come tutte le altre. È… è un’opera d’arte!”_  
   
_“Capisco, Dean.”_  
   
_“Smettila di fare lo scettico con gli Zeppelin.”_  
   
_“Ti assicuro che non c’è scetticismo in tutto questo. Forse solo un principio di mal di testa.”_  
   
_Sam ride con la bocca coperta da una mano, guardando da Dean a Cas. “Lo sai, Dean,” dice, “non ha tutti i torti. Potresti abbassare il volume.”_  
   
_“Solo un po’”, aggiunge Cas, un’altra tazza di caffè già in mano._  
   
_Dean alza gli occhi al cielo. Quando torna a guardare Castiel, si rende conto delle palpebre arrossate, dei capelli impossibilmente disordinati, della maglia di Batman che Dean gli ha prestato la sera prima._  
   
_E qualcosa si smuove nel suo petto, e lo rende ansioso. Assomiglia ad un campanello d’allarme._  
   
_Vorrebbe fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Così apre la bocca, incrocia lo sguardo di Cas e,_ resta, resta, resta, _vorrebbe chiedere. Ma non lo fa. Quello che riesce a dire, invece, è “ti farò una cassetta. Col cavolo che mi chiederai di nuovo di abbassare il volume.”_  
   
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non aveva pianificato di lasciargli un messaggio in segreteria.  
  
Voleva provare a chiamarlo, incassare la delusione e chiudere. Per poi spegnere il telefono e sparire fino all’indomani mattina.  
   
Ma la birra, o la voce di Cas, lo fanno sentire come se qualcosa fosse fuori dal suo controllo. Così stringe più forte il cellulare. E “perché”, biascica. Ha la bocca impastata e Cas non capirà mai e poi mai quello che sta cercando di dirgli. Ma, alla fine, Cas non ha mai ascoltato uno solo dei suoi messaggi, quindi non vede dove sia il problema. “Perché non ti decidi a restare.”  
   
E con questo, il suo stomaco si contorce. C’è un sapore amaro sulla sua lingua, potrebbe vomitare, e ne ha abbastanza. Ne ha abbastanza dei _saluti_. E delle segreterie.  
   
Ma forse è solo ubriaco, e dovrebbe andare a dormire.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Cas si fa vedere al bunker, Dean riesce a _sentire_ la sua stessa faccia cambiare espressione in qualcosa di miserabile e patetico.  
  
Cas esita, resta a distanza.  
  
Dean nota due rughe in più sulla sua fronte e il tessuto consumato del trenchcoat sulle sue spalle. “Dove sei stato”, dice in automatico, e poi, “dove...dove _eri_.”  
   
Cas sussulta. Sam si alza lentamente dal tavolo, ha gli occhi allarmati. Sussurra solo, "Dean..."  
   
Non lo ascolta neanche.  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Si chiede che bisogno abbia di fingere che niente possa colpirlo. E perché ogni volta che le cose vanno a puttane si ritrova da solo in un bar._  
   
_Ma lo sa, lo sa il perché._  
   
_Stamattina aveva una cassetta dei Led Zeppelin nelle mani e un grosso sorriso da idiota sulla faccia. Poi Cas l’aveva guardato con questi enormi occhi colpevoli, aveva accettato il mixtape e “Dean”, aveva detto,_  
   
_“mi sento_ davvero _bene qui.”_  
   
_Ed è così che Dean l’ha capito. Che Cas se ne sarebbe andato. Di nuovo._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Forse ha una pista su Kelly. Non lo sappiamo."  
"Forse devi chiudere la bocca, Sam."_    
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dovevo andare."  
   
Dean tira un colpo al tavolo. Non ha bisogno di ascoltare stronzate del genere. Non riesce neanche a guardarlo negli occhi. “Sì, beh. Bentornato.”  
   
“Dean…”  
   
“Pensavo che ti sentissi _bene_ qui.”  
   
_Pensavo che saresti rimasto._  
   
Castiel abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani. “Non stavo mentendo. Ma _dovevo_ \- ”  
   
“No, non dovevi.”  
   
E poi, tutto rallenta. Le dita di Cas che cercano di arrivare al suo braccio, il modo in cui Sam li guarda e poi decide di lasciare silenziosamente la stanza. La rabbia che piega le mani di Dean in due pugni.  
   
“Volevo restare, Dean. Non stavo mentendo”, insiste Cas. “Ho bisogno che tu capisca.”  
   
Dean lo interrompe. Lo guarda, stringendo i denti talmente forte che potrebbero frantumarglisi in bocca. “Quindi sta volta resti?” Castiel deglutisce. È quanto basta a Dean per capire. “Allora ho bisogno di una birra. Tu fai come ti pare.”  
   
Ha un retrogusto amaro sulla lingua. La birra non aiuterà. Ma è una fuga dai pensieri, è una compagnia. Quindi non importa.  
   
Questa è la vita. No?  
  
  
  
 

_You're hoping Castiel will return to you.  
I only wish he felt the same way._


End file.
